Sexual Desires
by Ceri Cooper
Summary: Pinky is a Lesbian. Mandy is Bisexual. The two of them remain secret about their sexuality, for the fear of having their reputations destroyed. The rich girl and the bitch being together seems like it might just work, until Christie gets a whiff of their little secret. And Christie Rumors... This fanfiction is basically a smut story between two of Bullworths prettiest girls.
1. Steamy showers

**Sexual Curiosity**

**Hey guys, its been a while so my writing skills are more than rusty. This is a fanfic involving Pinky/Mandy. I hope you enjoy.**

_12:00pm – Football field_

The midday breeze was light and refreshing, and the bright July sun was becoming hotter with each minute.

Four teenage girls dressed in revealing blue outfits were standing in the right back corner of the field, practising. These four girls, were Bullworth Academy Students, the cheerleaders for the schools football team.

Three of these four were standing in a parallel line, with the fourth standing before them, shouting commands,

"Angie for fucks sake girl! You need to kick forwards, then side step! Is that so hard?"

Angie's face lit up bright red and her frazzled black hair was coming out of its short pig tails. She pushed her glasses back onto her nose and apologized, looking as if she was about to cry.

Mandy, the obvious leader tutted and simply shook her head. "Good job Pinky, Christie. Lets finish for today."

Mandy walked now beside Christie, a flaming red haired girl with long slim legs and the eyes that shone like emeralds. The two talked quietly about Angie's failures and laughed viciously.

Pinky not wanting to be seen with the scolded Angie caught up to Mandy. The two both had brunette hair, although Mandy's was far darker and obviously dyed. Mandy looked slyly to Pinky and roved her gaze across the Preps figure.

Mandy was bisexual.

Although she refused to share her secret with any other soul. She knew that she couldn't ever be fully gay, because her lust for dick was always on her mind. But girls were hot too, and the image in her mind right now off undressing Pinky was leaving her knickers damp.

Pinky looked across to her team leader and smiled, "What's wrong Mandy? You look flustered?" She touched the Jock girls hip and lightly brushed it, "You look positively knackered." Mandy shivered at her touch and shook her head, "I'm fine, I just need a shower." she turned away and bit her lip lightly, then smiled to herself as Pinkie replied, "Yeah so do I, mind if we share? Christie demands her own space and I don't want to pair up with four eyes."

"Yeah sure whatever." Mandy shrugged back to her.

Once in the locker rooms the four girls unchanged, Angie locking herself in the single changing unit. The other three had no modesty and undressed to full nudity.

Pinky chanced a glance at Christie and Mandy's figures and sighed softly. Christie, although she had a nice figure.. Really had too much of a pale freckled complexion for Pinky's liking... but Mandy. She snatched a peek at her large pert breasts and clearly shaken pussy and smiled to herself. They were similar in body shape, and Pinky loved her own figure so naturally found Mandy's too be perfect..

Pinky was a lesbian.

After the Derby business her mind had been set. She was still a virgin and only messed around with boys to deter anyone catching onto her sexuality. Christie and Angie took their designated shower spaces and Pinky and Mandy were left to the last end shower. It was a tight fit as they stood back to back, letting the scalding water rush over their bodies.

By a small chance Mandy happened to drop her Shampoo bottle just as Pinky's shower jel bottle slipped through her hands. The two containers landed at their feet. Without thinking the two teenagers turned around at once, and ended up breast to breast, pinned against each other.

"Oh, shit sorry..." Mandy said blushing yet Pinky grinned back, "does the prospect of two wet and naked girls standing so close together scare you?" Pinky was surprised by her own nerve and looked up to see Mandy looking very odd.

"No, It doesn't, does it for you?" Mandy's voice had changed, it was softer and more seducing. Only they could hear each other, for the walls were to thick for the other two to overhear their conversation. Mandy seemed so much closer now, even though she hadn't taken any visible steps towards Pinky, who looked up at her silently. Her hair was drenched and covering her face, to which Mandy brushed behind her ears in a gentle, slow motion.

"Tell me Pinky, why do you sneak glances at me whilst I change? It's not because you envy me, your body is perfect as it is..." Mandy had locked eyes with the smaller prep now, who cringed at Mandy's words. She kept visually imaging pulling her leader in and kissing her passionately, but couldn't bare to act on it in case she was wrong, and Mandy wasn't hitting on her at all..

"I- I don't know." was all she managed to reply.

"Do you find me attractive?" Mandy whispered.

"Yes. I mean, you pretty. I don-" but Pinky's words were cut off as Mandy leant into her, nipping her ear. Mandy had one hand upon Pinky's right breast, not only pinning her there but also massaging it firmly. Her other hand cupped Pinky's pussy, probing her sensitive area's with delicate fingers. Pinky's legs buckled as she gasped when she felt shoot after shoot of electric sensation flow below her belly and she had to loop her arms around Mandy's shoulders to stop herself falling.

"Do you like this?" Mandy growled softly into her ear and Pinky whimpered in reply.

"Well? Do you like it when I touch you?" Pinky whimpered again, louder. Her legs began to shake violently, and she clutched to Mandy for support.

"Clearly not." the assaulter said blandly and let go off Pinky turning away. She smirked to herself as Pinky cried in frustration at her near climax. The prep squirmed around to face Mandy again, who was now squirting conditioner into the palm of her hand.

"Yes Mandy," she said meekly, grabbing for her hand again, "I love it. Please, I was nearly there." she looked up at Mandy with big doe eyes. Mandy sat down in the corner of the shower, and opened her own legs.

"Sit between my legs, so that your facing away," she commanded dominantly. Pinky obeyed, and closed her eyes as Mandy fingered her from behind. The Jock held her head back with the other and spoke sharply and dangerously, "If I let you cum, you aren't too tell a soul about this." Pinky nodded and stuttered, "Yes you have my word." and seconds later her juices were seeping out, covering Mandy's hand.

Mandy stood up, and leaving her scooped in the corner she finished her shower respectfully.

Christies piercing voice came through the other side, "Hey you two, what's taking so long ? We'll leave without you!"

Mandy looked down at Pinky who was now standing up. The prep mimed zipping her lips and Mandy called back, "Clearly you have no sense of hygiene Christie. A proper shower should take at least half an hour you skank." Christie was heart tutting on the other side, "Whatever! Laters..." and the door slammed behind her. Mandy turned the shower off sharply, and excited the shower wrapping her towels around her as she did. Pinky followed suit, looking at Mandy slightly disorientated.

Did that really just happen?

Another half hour had passed by the time they were dressed, and hair and make up had been applied. The silence was a little awkward by now, as they stood at such a close proximity, sharing a dirty secret between them.

Mandy grabbed her bag and with a backwards glance at Pinky, left the locker room.

Pinky exited moments later, going the opposite way. She bit her lip thinking about Mandy and her soft touch, and she knew she'd have to have her again, no matter what the cost was.

**Reviews would be much appreciated guys.**


	2. Art failures and finger play

**Sexual curiosity**

Hi guys, I don't usually do another chapter so soon but it's 1:30am and I can't sleep... Here goes, longer and more detailed (hopefully)

_2pm – Art_

Ms. Phillips voice was really beginning to grate on Pinkys nerves. She was sat at the very middle of the classroom, sighing audibly as the 'boys sex idol' art teacher flourished on about l_ack of concentration in the class and letting go, really allowing your emotions to flow freely across the page. _She looked up desperately at the clock, which was ten minutes fast. Doing a quick calculation she came up with another thirty minutes left to endure. Her paper before her was mainly doodles of female features.

An eye, with hazel shaded irises.

A well manicured hand.

A pair of full glossed lips.

A slim collarbone.

Mandy's features, she realized to herself. This crush, no... This obsession was getting ridiculous. She peeked for the millionth time in half an hour in the other cheerleaders direction, only to end up blushing as Mandy looked up. Mandy had sensed the feeling of being watched, and locked gaze with the preppy.

The seating in the classroom were in rows of two, and Mandy was sat beside Ted. Pinky was unfortunately placed beside Gord, who was rambling on about Aquaberry sweaters and how cheap the quality had become. Peeking another glance, she felt a wave of jealousy wave through her blood as she caught sight of Ted. He was sneaking a hand across the she-jocks thigh, encouraging her to open her legs for him. Mandy rolled her eyes in irritation but seeing Pinky glancing over, she smiled falsely and allowed him to roam for a few mere seconds. Pinky's glare was snapped short however as Gords voice drummed her back to reality.

"Pinky! Are you even listening to me?" he whined in irritation, poking her side.

"Fuck off Gord, I don't care." she snapped back and pushed him roughly. He floundered for a second, before crashing off his chair and hitting the floor with a thump. She didn't even have time to move before the metal chair legs flew up and sharply dug into her hip.

"MISS GAUTHIER."

Ms. Philips was glaring at her furiously, and after helping a dazed and insulted Gord to his feet, pointed to the door.

"Principle, now!" The teachers cheeks were burning as she escorted Pinky out. All she then heard was the class laughing and Gords threats of getting his dad to sue her. She did however, hear Mandy's laughing the loudest. It was a painful noise to hear.

Pinky traipsed the short walk to the Principles office, rubbing her hip as she did so. It was burning, and sneaking a peak at her injury, she saw it was grazed and bruising over. _Great._

She was out of the headmasters office within minutes, avoiding a lecture by slamming a wad of cash on the desk. Crabblesnitch had simply smiled and allowed her to go.

The prep headed towards the girls dormitories, feeling to short tempered to mingle with her fellow rich peers in Harrington house. Traipsing up the steps to the main doors of the girls dormitories however, her name was called by a males voice. She turned, confused, to see it was only Algie. He waddled to her in short breaths, holding out a stack of papers.

"Your homework!" he wheezed handing them over. She simply handing him the ten dollars promised and slammed the door behind her.

Once in her dorm she closed the curtains before laying down on her upgraded bed, sighing sadly as she placed the homework on her bedside table.

Pinky shared a room with Mandy and Christie, who had left a note on the inside of the door as she had entered.

_'Mandy and Pinky, well whoever reads this first. I'm not coming back tonight as I'm going to go hang out with Trent, Tom and the other bullies. I feel like being naughty and causing some trouble haha. If anybody asks where I am, I am in bed, with a deadly flu or whatever sounds totally life threatening! Ciao. C x'_

Pinky's heart had dropped as she had realized it would be just her and Mandy sharing tonight. A part of her was fearful, whereas a deep stirring within her screamed in happiness. She closed her eyes with the intentions of an afternoon nap, but instead found herself thinking of lustful scenarios between herself and the queen of the school.

_She was tucked up in bed, and the clocks struck midnight. A rustling in the bed opposite her signified Mandy was still awake. She heard light footsteps. Which stopped before the end of her own bed. Then ever so slowly, the covers were lifted and the sexy girl she so lusted for was crawling upwards, stopping at Pinky's opening thighs. She groaned softly as she felt the others lips graze her side, pulling her knickers down expertly with her teeth. Soft hands prised Pinky's leg into a V shape as the head cheerleader nuzzled into her fleshy folds, licking and kissing her dampening sex. Pinky moaned softly and tentatively slipped her own fingers downwards, inter winding them in Mandy's now loosely worn hair. The prep was softly playing with the others hair, and pushing her hips up to meet the others mouth. Mandy wove her expert tongue around the others clit, making her buck lightly in pleasure... She felt herself becoming more and more agitated, and building to a tremendous pleasure no male could satisfy..._

The door to their room opened sharply, and Pinky opened her eyes in horror. She was lying on her front, back arched ever so slightly as she had been playing with herself during her little fantasy. Luckily, she was under the covers and not exposed. She opened her eyes slowly, pretending to wake up with sleep to see Mandy in the doorway, looking down at her.

"Have a nice sleep Princess?" she humoured. Closing the door behind her and locking it with a sharp click. Pinky turned over and sat up, allowing Mandy room as she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I brought us some chocolates to share..." Mandy said quietly, presenting a pink box with a pretty ribbon upon it. She then looked to Christies bed and smirked,

"Did you get her note then?"

Pinky nodded slightly, "Yes."

"Do you want to get drunk tonight?"

"If you like."

Mandy just nodded, opening the box of sweet candy. She took the smallest one in the box, then handed the rest to Pinky, who picked two and put the box on the side. They ate in silence, staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing ever. Pinky, surprisingly, broke the silence.

"Doesn't it annoy you how Ted treats you like an object?" She was surprised by her own words as did Mandy, who blinked and swallowed before replying. Her voice was cold, with a sharp ring to it.

"That's all I am to anyone. An object. A fucking toy."

"I could treat you better."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Ahh, little miss princess fancies Mandy Waith, the school bitch!" Mandy then sighed and looked at Pinky sincerely,

"I'm sorry... Its just, I'm not used to kind words." she sighed and went to stand up, but Pinky grabbed her hand, pulling her back down. She squirmed free of her duvet and pulled Mandy in for comfort. The two sunk down onto the bed, merged limb for limb. Their skirts rose together, their sexes mere centimetres apart.

The two girls were practically nose to nose, when Pinky finally spoke.

"I know that its early, and it would be too much risk to even consider letting anyone in on us... But Mandy, I've liked you for a very long time. If it wasn't for you being so confident today and making a move, I'd still be ashamed of my feelings... And anyway, I'd never usually go for someone outside of my social circle. Be flattered."

Mandy looked over, almost as if she was about to cry.

"I'm just a whore to everyone, and the one person that genuinely treats me well is a girl! Its not fair." Mandy's words cut deep, yet Pinky refused to give in.

Her sweet breath made Mandy feel dizzy with lust, as she replied.

"Please don't stop us Mandy, even if it is just behind closed doors..." She whimpered at her own neediness and placed a tentative hold on Mandys thigh, who hissed as electricity rushed through her.

"I can't deny that I am highly infatuated with you Pinky," Mandy began, stroking Pinky's fingers that clasped her milky toned thigh.

"I just hate what I am, everyone believes me as a huge homophobic... I'm such a hypocrite."

Pinky moved fast, surprising Mandy in the process. She'd heard enough, and she had to have the girl lying on her bed. She was on top of Mandy within seconds, placing a leg dominantly between Mandys and began trailing her fingers upwards. Mandy let go of Pinky's hand and clutched the bedsheets, quivering in guilty delight.

Their lips grazed, then became more desperate as they tasted each others sweet lips. Pinky slid two slim fingers through Mandy's knickers and began humming softly as she played with the others sensitive parts. The jock bucked as the prep squeezed her clit firmly. Then without warning plunged the two invading fingers into Mandy's warmth. Helpless to her secret lovers come hither motion, Mandy hissed between her teeth and opened her mouth to allow Pinky's roving tongue. Their breathing quickened into ragged breaths as they intertwined closer. The preppy princess stopped the foreplay suddenly, much to Mandy's protests, but quickly resumed after making eye contact and licking the juices from her fingers.

"You taste so good..." Pinky whispered into her ear, and began trailing kissing on the others neck, to shoulder... She pulled the straps of Mandy's vest down delicately, never missing a spot to kiss. All too soon she was kneeling between Mandy's legs, pushing each thigh apart with her interlocked hands..

"Pinky what are y-ohhh..." The jock sighed almost dreamily and closed her eyes as the other began licking oh so softly, gradually building up speed and force. Her tongue explored the others vagina and she giggled childishly as she slipped her tongue in. She felt Mandy's opening tense around her tongue and her clitoris was pulsing now and about to reach peak. Unlike the earlier fiasco in the showers, Pinky didn't stop her oral act on Mandy and drank up the sweet nectar that streamed from her new lover as she came quietly. She came up to rest beside the exhausted Jock, who turned to kiss Pinky. Tasting her own juices against the others lips turned her on almost instantly and she rolled onto the other, grinding her knee against the others sex.

"Oh, Mandy... Your so good..." Pinky sighed and allowed herself to be pleasured in return, blissfully unaware of anything or anyone else. It was all a blur for the prep, peaking pleasure and the brushing of soft skin and against skin. She also came, somewhat less quietly and the the two lay there intertwined a short while later, catching their breath and sneaking naughty smiles.

Mandy broke the cuddle up first, standing up abruptly and smoothing her clothes.

"C'mon Princess, lets get some booze." she said casually, almost as if the last hour had been an innocent conversation between room mates. Pinky got up begrudgingly, and made herself look respectable also.

"Mandy where do we even get alcohol? We're underage..."

"You'll see," Mandy replied with a wink and the two left the dorm together, in the direction of the playground.

**Hopefully that was longer and more detailed... Reviews please ;) **


End file.
